


В конце концов, я всего лишь человек

by Skate_Sound



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Post-Avengers (2012), Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skate_Sound/pseuds/Skate_Sound
Summary: Клинт Бартон, казалось бы, личность простая и понятная. Безрассудный, уверенный в себе остряк, имеющий привычку игнорировать приказы. Таким его знает весь ЩИТ и Мстители. Но у всех есть свои секреты.





	1. Пролог

_«- Назови своё обозначение…»_  
«Амнезия — временная или полная потеря памяти….»  
«…рыжие волосы, зелёные глаза, кошачья походка, взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц — да ты ведьма!»  
«Уничтожай, а не то будешь уничтожен…»  
«- Забирай его. Он нам подходит. У него есть то, что нам нужно.  
— Кто он?  
— Тот, кто может решить наши проблемы…»  
« — В двух кварталах делают какую-то шаурму. Не знаю, что это, но мне хочется…»  
« — Подбросишь?  
— Легко. Цепляйся, Леголас…»  
« …я никогда прежде не была в Будапеште. Это очень красивый город….»  
Картинки сменялись с пугающей быстротой. Перед глазами мелькали лица, города, пейзажи, события. Всё проносилось настолько быстро, что он не успевал понять: воспоминание или фантазия. Один кадр сменялся другим, но всё же можно было различить какие-то отрывки.  
В себя он пришёл глубокой ночью, — так, по крайней мере, «говорили» внутренние часы. Определить точнее не получалось — глаза отказывались подниматься. Голова нещадно болела, в горле было сухо как в Сахаре, тело ныло и, казалось, превратилось в один сплошной синяк. Путём титанических усилий, он открыл вначале один, а потом и второй глаз. Взгляд упёрся в потолок, тускло освещённый луной, проникающей в окно. Несколько минут он просто смотрел, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на реальности и не дать глазам закрыться. Под собой мужчина внезапно почувствовал мягкую поверхность. Повернув голову, — несмотря на боль, — ему удалось увидеть рядом с койкой тихо попискивающий прибор. От прибора шли проводки, концы которых были украшены присосками, прилипшими к груди и кистям рук. На дисплее прибора ежесекундно высвечивались цифры, значения которых мозг был не способен пока что осилить.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула. Щёлкнул переключатель, и палату залило светом светодиодной лампы. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, спасаясь от бьющего по глазам света. Осмелившись приоткрыть один глаз, он понял, что можно открыть и второй. Как только глаза чуть привыкли к свету, он смог различить фигуру девушки. Чем ближе она подходила, тем отчётливее был её образ. Белый халат был небрежно накинут на плечи, под ним оказалась сиреневая блузка и обычные джинсы. Девушка держала в руках градусник и карту.  
— Доброй ночи, мистер Уокер. Меня зовут Элис. Сейчас я осмотрю вас, — поздоровалась медсестра, мило улыбнувшись.  
Она подошла ближе к нему, поставила градусник, проверила показания датчиков. Потом Элис вытащила пискнувший прибор, и, кивнув своим мыслям, что-то написала в карточке. Пока девушка выполняла свою работу, у него была возможность получше её разглядеть. Такая молодая и милая, мелькнула мысль.  
Вопрос был готов слететь с губ, но изо рта вылетел только хриплый стон. Элис смутилась. Она быстрым движением взяла со столика стакан с водой и поднесла его к губам мужчины. Тот стал пить воду маленькими глотками, иногда отрываясь и покашливая. Как только Элис убрала опустевший стакан, кашель стал сильнее.  
— Тише, тише, — приговаривала девушка, — вот так, хорошо.  
— Где я? — спросил Уокер, когда смог нормально говорить.  
— Вы в больнице, мистер Уокер. Вас доставили сюда в тяжёлом состоянии неделю назад, — пояснила Элис. — Что вы помните последнее?  
— Ничего, — нахмурился Уокер, — я даже имени не помню.  
— Это плохо, — покачала головой медсестра, — у вас в куртке обнаружился паспорт на имя Джереми Уокера, мы и решили, что это ваше имя. Знаете, что? Вам надо поспать. Вы только вышли из комы, необходимо набираться сил. Если что-то понадобиться, вы всегда можете нажать кнопку, и дежурная медсестра придёт, — Элис указала на небольшую красную кнопку на бортике койки.  
Уокер кивнул. Девушка поправила одеяло и направилась к выходу. У выхода она остановилась на несколько секунд только чтобы нажать на выключатель, погрузив палату в приятную полутьму.  
Ну, что ж, теперь я хоть имею имя, правда, надо будет узнать настоящее оно или нет, — это была последняя мысль засыпающего Джереми Уокера.  
***  
— Директор, Бартон давно не выходил на связь, что-то произошло.  
Ник Фьюри и Фил Коулсон сидели в кабинете директора ЩИТа, напротив друг друга за столом, на котором не было ничего, кроме монитора и одинокой коричневой папки, открытой на последнем отчёте агента Бартона.  
— Сколько?  
— Две недели назад он должен был вернуться с полным отчётом.  
— Посылай своих птенцов, пусть прочешут город, если ничего и никого не найдут, пусть возвращаются. И проследи, чтобы они никуда не влипли.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Коулсон поднял и вышел из кабинета. Фьюри так и остался сидеть в своём кресле, сцепив руки. Посылать Бартона на это задание было рискованно, но только он мог выполнить его. «Если Клинт попал к ним в руки, то его уже не вернуть. Скорее всего, он уже на базе и из него пытаются сделать послушного солдата. Интересно, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Бартон снова станет X2-515?» — подумал Фьюри.


	2. Глава 1

Мужчина лет тридцати пяти, шёл по улице под проливным дождём, ёжась и проклиная весь мир. Капюшон вместе с курткой, да и джинсы промокли так, что неприятно липли к телу. В ботинках хлюпала вода. Рука мужчины сжимала пакет. Капельки воды, стекающие с куртки, падали в него. Парень опасался, как бы его ноша не разбухла. Темнота ночи не добавляла радости.  
В кармане джинсов вначале завибрировал, а потом и заиграл телефон. Музыка, стоящая на рингтоне, была призвана радовать, но сейчас только раздражала. Мужчина чертыхнулся и полез в карман, с трудом извлекая из него слегка влажный смартфон.  
-Алло, — произнёс он, поднося мобильник к уху.  
— Джереми Уокер! Ты должен был быть дома десять минут назад! — даже сквозь шум дождя были слышны визгливые нотки в голосе тёщи, — так громко она говорила.  
— Я иду, миссис ОʼЛири. Простите, я не виноват в том, что на улице проливной дождь, а вашей дочери приспичило послать меня в магазин за пирожными в два часа ночи! — раздражённо буркнул Джереми.  
— Она беременна! Делай всё, что хочешь, но чтоб дома был через пять минут! — отрезала миссис ОʼЛири и отключилась.  
Уокер гневно выдохнул. Эта стерва — мать его жены — кого хочешь доведёт. Обычно они редко виделись, но стоило его жене забеременеть, как тёща поселилась у них дома и спускала собак на своего зятя. Токсикоз по утрам у дочери — виноват Уокер, головная боль миссис О`Лири — снова Джереми постарался, погода плохая, кто виноват? Джереми. Сам Уокер старался не обращать на злобную тёщу внимания, но с каждым разом это становилось трудней и трудней. Да ещё и жена, ранее бывшая на его стороне в отношении матери, подставила мужа, перебежав в стан врага. Его спасением стала работа. Только там удавалась отдохнуть. Парни в автомастерской вошли в его положение и давали ему возможность хоть немного поспать, прикрывая его перед начальством.  
— Твою же мать! Дерьмо! — выругался Джереми, поскальзываясь и чуть не падая.  
Он посмотрел на хмурое ночное небо, перевёл взгляд на пакет в руке, сплюнул и пошёл дальше. До дома оставалось не больше двадцати метров, когда до ушей Уокера донёсся характерный звук драки. Он, не обращая на это никакого внимание, открыл дверь подъезда и зашёл внутрь. Подъезд встретил его неприветливым запахом жареной рыбы, дешёвых сигарет, мочи и освежителя воздуха. Джереми поморщился и быстро взбежал на лестницу. Они жили на четвёртом этаже, поэтому не было необходимости вызывать лифт.  
Быстро поднявшись, мужчина оказался на достаточно широкой лестничной площадке. Джереми подошёл к квартире и толкнул дверь плечом, надавив на ручку. Вытаскивать ключ не было необходимости — в спешке он забыл закрыть квартиру на ключ. Уокер буквально ввалился в прихожую.  
Прихожая была небольшая, буквально, на одного человека, но она плавно перетекала в длинный коридор, заканчивающийся развилкой, ведущей в гостиную, из которой можно было попасть на кухню, в ванную, и в спальню Джереми и его жены Софи. В коридоре, вдоль стены, стояли два горных велосипеда, на один из которых Джереми повесил пакет и только что снятую куртку.  
— Ты долго, — укоризненно произнесла девушка, выходя из спальни.  
— Где Медуза Горгона? — спросил Уокер, имея в виду тёщу.  
— В гостиной, смотрит Опру, — ответила Софи, заглядывая в пакет.  
— Отлично! — буркнул Джереми, стягивая ботинок. — Там твои любимые клубничные пирожные.  
— Спасибо, дорогой, — Софи чмокнула мужа в щёку и, взяв пакет, удалилась на кухню.  
Джереми раздраженно выдохнул. Нет, он любил жену и доказательством того служила маленькая жизнь внутри неё, но в последнее время что-то происходило. Былые чувств к Софи порядком остыли. Мужчина не мог точно сказать, что послужило причиной этого, но мог попытаться предположить. Что-то подсказывало, что всё началось той ночью, когда он очнулся в больнице.  
Уокер отогнал от себя эти мысли и направился в ванну, на ходу стягивая мокрую футболку. Тёща гневно на него зыркнула, когда он прошёл мимо неё. Джереми взял у жены полотенце и зашёл в ванну, закрывая её на защёлку, включил воду и стал стягивать джинсы. Трусы и носки полетели в корзину для грязного белья, стоящую около раковины. Джереми перелез через бортик ванной и оказался под тёплыми струями воды. Мужчина блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
Это был не тот момент, чтобы начинать заниматься самокопанием. Однако рой мыслей уже поселился в его голове. И он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Усталость, мегера-тёща, ливень, капризы беременной жены и кошмары, от которых он не мог отделаться — кого хочешь доведут до ручки. Джереми мысленно поаплодировал себе за железную выдержку….

_« Он стоял в строю на плацу. В несколько рядов стояли юноши и девушки разных возрастов в одинаковой форме: серая футболка, серые камуфляжные штаны и армейские ботинки. Между рядами солдат медленно прохаживался человек в зелёном камуфляже, осматривая вверенный ему состав. Вот он остановился около одного солдата, совсем мальчика, внимательно оглядел его и….»_  
Джереми дёрнулся, вырываясь из воспоминаний. Он моргнул пару раз и выключил воду. Рука на автомате потянулась к небольшой татуировке в виде штрих-кода на плече. Когда он понял, что неосознанно потирает тату, то одернул руку. Уокер обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер и вышёл из ванной. Он прошёл мимо тёщи, которая недовольно фыркнула при виде полуголого тестя, но смолчала. Софи постаралась, — хмыкнул Уокер. Факт того, что жена ради него прижала свою мать, несказанно порадовал Джереми. Он уже веселее прошлёпал в спальню, намериваясь одеться, плюхнуться на кровать и поспать этак часиков восемь-девять, если получиться то и все десять, благо был выходной. С таким настроем Джереми толкнул дверь спальни и постарался исполнить то, что намеривался. Софи немедленно прижалась к нему, стоило только Уокеру лечь.  
— Джер, — произнесла Софи спустя какое-то время, вырисовывая на груди мужа одной ей понятные символы, — спасибо, что терпишь меня такую.  
Она посмотрела на Уокера, который мирно спал, приоткрыв рот. Софи улыбнулась и погладила Джереми по волосам.  
Софи закрыла глаза, улыбаясь углами рта. Всё шло как нельзя лучше. Она ушла из ЩИТа и нисколько об этом не жалела, ведь теперь у неё было всё: любящий муж, деньги и ребёнок, который должен был родиться через шесть месяцев. Единственное, что её беспокоило, это кошмары мужа. Уокер как-то рассказал про один, в котором он убивает старика на глазах у ребёнка. Софи сразу догадалась, что сны основаны на его жизни. С мыслью о том, что надо бы разобраться с этими кошмарами и как можно быстрее, девушка заснула.  
***  
Ночь не задалась не только у Джереми Уокера, но и у старшего агента Марии Хилл. Большое количество бумажной работы, новая операция, которую она курирует, литры кофе и несколько бессонных дней не шли на пользу никому, в том числе «Железной Леди ЩИТа», как за глаза называли Хилл. Так что девушка взяла отгул у Фила и сейчас ехала домой, туда, где её никто не ждёт, туда, где не было таких родных и таких нужных сейчас объятий её снайпера.  
Мария припарковалась у подъезда, выключила мотор и вышла из машины. Щёлкнула сигнализация. Хилл удовлетворённо кивнула, дёргая ручку двери, и направилась к подъезду. Квартира, в которой она жила, располагалась в одной из многоэтажек, коих множество в Нью-Йорке.  
Стоя в лифте, девушка интуитивно почувствовала, что что-то не так, но не придала этому значения. Она списала всё на банальную усталость, от которой слипались глаза, и хотелось как можно быстрее добраться до кровати. Привычно нажала кнопку нужного ей этажа. Пока лифт медленно двигался вверх, Мария успела вынуть ключи и даже провести мысленную ревизию продуктов. Наконец, тихо пискнул лифт, с негромким хлопком открывая свои двери. Хилл оказалась на пороге Их квартиры.  
Коснувшись ручки, она ощутила ещё один укол предчувствия. Интуиции Хилл доверяла, всё же та ей не раз спасала жизнь, поэтому, достав пистолет, она осторожно повернула ключи, открывая дверь. Вытянув руку с пистолетом и сняв тот с предохранителя, агент двинулась вперёд, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Квартира была погружена в темноту, которую она не хотела рассеивать. Мария медленно продвигалась по коридору, заглянула в гостиную и спальню, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Вдруг из кухни послышалось чертыханья. Девушка затаив дыхания, пошла на звук, готовая в любой момент выстрелить. Она осторожно выглянула из-за дверного косяка и безгранично удивилась, увидев в свете холодильника подозрительно знакомую высокую фигуру с длинными волосам и куском вчерашней пиццы в руках. Мария, уже не скрываясь, вошла на кухню и, наставив пистолет на фигуру, включила свет.  
— Локи? — удивлению агента не было предела. Ещё бы, не каждый день видишь бога лжи и коварства, недавнего врага, а ныне помощника доктора Сэлвига, у себя на кухне. Незваный гость несколько минут моргал, привыкая к свету.  
— Доброй ночи, агент Хилл, — довольно вежливо поздоровался он, возвращая кусок пиццы на место, — я буду очень благодарен, если вы опустите пистолет.  
— Прости, но нет. Даже если Тор и поручился за тебя, я всё равно тебе не доверяю, — и у Марии были на то причины. — А с чего это ты такой вежливый?  
— У меня нет причин быть грубым. Пока, — отозвался Локи. — Умные книжки говорят, что грубость не лучшая тактика общения. Поверь хоть бы в то, что я не причиню тебе вреда.  
— Почему я должна тебе верить? — спросила Хилл, подойдя к своему гостю и закрывая холодильник.  
— Хоть бы потому, что я могу помочь в поисках агента Бартона, — ухмыльнулся Локи, наслаждаясь реакцией на свои слова.  
— Зачем тебе это? — осведомилась Мария, быстро справившись с эмоциями. Локи посмотрел на пистолет и сел на табуретку, демонстративно положив руки на стол, мол, безоружный я. Хилл всё ещё стояла с пистолетом наготове.  
— Во-первых, это важно для Тора, — этому Мария удивлена не была. После того, как Один отправил Локи на Землю перевоспитываться, братья сели и поговорили, далеко немирно, но это мелочи. Главное они постепенно начали налаживать свои отношения, — во-вторых, мне до сих пор интересен агент Бартон. Есть в нём какая-то загадка, я заметил её ещё во время моего контроля над ним, — Хилл скрипнула зубами, но не могла не согласиться: у Клинта действительно был секрет, который он бережно держал в себе и на все вопросы либо отмалчивался, либо мастерски переводил тему, — и, в-третьих, сын Коула попросил меня об этом.  
— Предположим, я тебе верю, чем же ты можешь помочь? Твою магию заблокировали.  
— Вот этот разговор нравится мне куда больше, — удовлетворённо кивнул Локи, — и магией я могу пользоваться, просто не в таких масштабах. Итак, для начала, я видел его на, кажется, это называется «заправка». Я бы не обратил внимания на простого смертного, если бы не Дарси. Она заметила его и окликнула. А он сказал, что она обозналась.  
— Так может и вправду обозналась, — пожала плечами Мария, наконец опуская пистолет.  
— Не может быть и речи, — покачал головой Локи, — его машина стояла рядом с нашей.  
— Фьюри или ещё кто-нибудь знает? — уточнила Мария.  
— Мстители, кто ж ещё, — хмыкнул бог, на секунду представляя, что мог сделать с ним брат за сокрытия такой информации. — Они уже начали его искать.  
— И как успехи?  
— Пока что никаких, но Старку удалось подключиться к камерам на той заправке. А у тебя поесть ничего, случайно, нет?  
— Пицца в холодильнике и сосиски, — ответила Мария, летая в своих мыслях.  
— А чего-нибудь получше, чем пицца, нет? — уточнил Локи.  
— Здесь тебе не ресторан и вообще, иди туда, откуда пришёл! — отрезала Мария. Локи пожал плечами и исчез.  
Хилл выдохнула. Привыкнуть к таким штучкам бога лжи очень сложно. Она до сих пор вздрагивает. Он же ещё бог шуток и приколов, — вспомнила она и досадливо поморщилась. Кусок пиццы был разогрет в микроволновки и всё-таки съеден, тарелка одиноко лежала на дне раковины, а сама Хилл, сняв уличную одежду и надев старую футболку Бартона, залезла под одеяло и закрыла глаза. Через пару минут она спала.


End file.
